Promise
by Starheart
Summary: On Earth, everything is peaceful, until a mysterious portal is found. No one knows what lies on the other end, but when a young man travels through it, nothing would ever be the same: He has arrived in the land of the zoids. Let the fun begin.


Me: Well, I usually write Yu-gi-oh fics, but this was something I had written a long time ago that I was hesitant with posting. I'm not really sure if I should continue this, so I'm letting you guys decide. Oh yeah, and this will take place in NCZ (New Century Zero), if I continue it. And if I do, it probably be after my main fic, "Fallen Tears of an Angel" is closer to being completed, which could be a while. But… if you guys really like it, I'll think about it. 

Anyway, enough ranting from me and on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Zoids does not belong to me, and are property of its respective owners: Tony, Hasbro, etc. However, any characters introduced within this fic that are not in the anime belong solely to me. Please ask my permission before using them.

~*~

Isn't it amazing that the most successful species to have ever lived started out as the inferior ones? Undoubtedly, before Mother Nature decided to give us brains, humans were quite dwarfed by the other major animals out there, which used their physical aspects to their advantage: saber-toothed tigers with their fangs, wooly mammoths with their shear size. We were the weaklings of the bunch, until we were granted with the gift of knowledge, and, well, you've heard the story: Using our fresh new brains, we managed to outsmart all opposing forces, killing out many species for our own uses and eventually forming our own tribes of people, which then became towns, then countries, and before you know it, the humans have practically taken over the world.

But what if I were to tell you that you were wrong? What if I were to tell you that, sometime in that phase of evolution, something miraculous occurred that actually changed where the humans took over? That an event came about that teleported a good number of them to a different planet? That, right at this very second, another human on a planet very much like Earth is curled up on a couch, reading a book or listening to the radio? 

You'd probably say I'm crazy, that I'd lost my mind and that was the stupidest thing you've ever heard, maybe even mentioning that it was impossible too. After all, science proved that humans only lived on Earth, right? And when has science ever been wrong?

Now brace yourself, because I'm about to tell you something you may not want to hear.

It's true.

Far away, on the planet Zi, humans have used their know-how of technology to make their own way of living. On Earth, people live in a society that is virtually based on computers; from security systems to programming a VCR, nearly everything has some form or relation to this type of smart equipment. The people of Zi, however, live very different lives than we do; their society is based on nature. Now I'm not saying that they live in teepees and wear bearskin loin cloths, oh no. What I'm trying to explain is that Zi's people care very much about the world they live in. They don't have factories that harm the ozone layer; they don't throw garbage into the ocean; their cars run on natural ingredients instead of oil so to not pollute the air. Instead, the people of Zi live in a very old-fashioned world – log cabins (though many live in houses made of brick), wells, and many small towns with people who all know, trust, and depend on every person living in it.

But how, you may ask, does this way of living have anything to do with technology?

It all started off with a humanoid race called the ancient Zoidians. No one really knows how they came to be, but it was assumed that they were one of the first species to inhabit the planet. The ancient Zoidians found extraordinary machines living with them, which they called zoids. Zoids were unlike anything the human race had ever seen before; they resembled animals. Indeed, there were lion-type zoids, raptor-type zoids, bird-type zoids, fish-type zoids – basically any animal you could think of, there was a zoid for it. And it wasn't that they just resembled them; they could _do everything the animals could do too; run, leap, fly, swim, or even crawl. Zoids were amazing creatures, and the ancient Zoidians treated them with respect – so much, in fact, that eventually, they started to live and work with them. _

However, there was one type of zoid that showed a special relationship with the ancient Zoidians. They were called Organoids. Unlike normal zoids, who were as big as large houses and weighed many tons, Organoids were small; just above the average human height and weighing slightly more as well. They were two-legged dinosaur zoids, such as t-rex types and raptor types, and were able to communicate with the ancient Zoidians. Organoids were very useful because they could fuse with other zoids, therefore enhancing their capabilities greatly. Every ancient Zoidian had an Organoid partner, and both lived together for their whole lives.  

In time, the ancient Zoidians found what powered the zoids (they were machines, after all). They discovered a mysterious apparatus which they dubbed "Zoid Eve". Zoid Eve was the energy source for all zoids living on Zi, including the Organoids. It was also the birthplace of all zoids, and, therefore, the question of where they came from was answered. Over time, the ancient Zoidians learned to use the Zoid Eve to make more zoids and Organoids, but soon, things went wrong. They invented an enormous zoid called the Death Saurer, which proved to be too powerful for the ancient Zoidians to control and most of them were wiped out. They did try to fight back by producing two very violent scorpion-type zoids, and somehow al three were destroyed; nevertheless, the few remaining ancient Zoidians and their Organoid partners were forced to go into a deep sleep in stasis pods, being that Zi was practically destroyed and the conditions there were unable to live in. Their once great civilization was in ruins, and for a while Zi was inhabited only by the few remaining zoids that survived the Death Saurer's rampage.

This is where the humans came into play. While their technology was not even close to the intellect the ancient Zoidians had, they soon learned that they could pilot zoids, and from there, how to use them, how to make them, and how to improve them. The only thing that Zoidians did not know about was Organoids. But that too was about to be revealed. Though hardly any ancient Zoidians survived their deep sleep in the stasis pods, some did, and they were soon found and many mysteries about the ancient Zoidian race were solved. The Empire and the Republic were formed, and most of the planet had been discovered, but soon conflicts about how things should be done arose. War broke out, and from then on, zoids were used as weapons of destruction. Things also went horribly wrong when the Death Saurer was revived, in addition to the two scorpion zoids who were fused together to create the Death Stinger, courtesy of the Organoid Ambient. But in the end, it was all to be saved by an Organoid and its pilot. Van Freiheit and Zeke (his Organoid) helped to stop both the Death Saurer and the Death Stinger, and were known as heroes. The wars had ended, and at long last, peace was finally restored to Zi for the time being.

Many years later, the Empire and the Republic joined together to make one nation. The ancient Zoidians had disappeared, Organoids had either died out or permanently fused with zoids and Zoid Eve was never talked about. The people decided to shift their interests of zoid fighting into a sport. The ZBC (Zoids Battle Commission) was eventually formed and zoid competitions were so popular that almost every coffee shop and restaurant had a humongous wide-screen TV, that day's latest zoid battle shining brightly on the screen, an abundant number of fans cheering enthusiastically for their favorite teams. Some people, however, wanted to fight without rules, and they shortly got together developed the notorious Backdraft Group, which was always causing problems for the ZBC and the teams that fought in the sport. They were stopped, however, by one of the most powerful zoids in the world, the Liger Zero, with the help of its very skilled pilot Bit Cloud and its Organoid system (which was permanently fused to it). 

And here, it appeared that Zi was at its high point; with the Backdraft Group disbanded, ZBC in control once more and the zoid battles still going on, it seemed like total bliss. But every story worth telling has some major event happen at the happy piece of it, something that affects all that is to come next. And that event was to forever change the lives of humans on Earth and Zi alike.

The portal that was used so many years ago by the first-ever humans, was about to be found.

~*~

Well, did you guys like it? This is just a prologue, so the actual story won't be anything like this, but I thought I had to add that, because… well you'll see. ^_~ I haven't seen the last 4 episodes of GF with Zoid Eve, so I have no idea what it is; I got all that information from web sites. Please tell me if anything is wrong so I can change it.

Well, please let me know if this is worth continuing by reviewing, would ya?


End file.
